1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device that controls display of information provided to an occupant of a vehicle or the like, a display control method, a non-transitory recording medium, and a projection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of head-up display (HUD) device has been promoted. The head-up display device allows a driver to visually recognize an image by projecting the image on the windshield of a vehicle. With this device, an image is superimposed on an object (for instance, other vehicles, a pedestrian, a building) of the real world, thereby improving visibility of the object.
With such a head up display device, what is called a double image problem occurs in the field of view of the driver. Because the right and left eyes of a human are separated by approximately 6 to 6.5 cm, when the driver gazes at an object, images formed on the retinas of the right and left eyes have disparity, that is, binocular disparity occurs. Therefore, although an object gazed by a human is visually recognized as a single image, another object far from or near to the object gazed is visually recognized as two images, that is, double images. As a method for solving the double image problem, for instance, the method disclosed in Japanese patent No. 4970379 is known (hereinafter referred to as a related art).
In the related art, for the purpose of inhibiting the effect of double images, images are generated and displayed at the position of an object detected by a camera or the like, superimposed on the object, the images providing no feeling of strangeness even when being visually recognized as double images. Specifically, images of dots pattern or I mark shape are generated and displayed in association with the object, thereby making it possible for the driver to recognize the presence and the position of the object even when double images occur.